Roger and the clone
by account permanently out of use
Summary: Rewrite of an old fic that was written ages ago. I've improved it quite a bit and hope you like it as much as last time I had it up.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite this, well, actually fix up all those spelling errors and stuff. And possibly actually finish it… ' Been a while ne?

Prologue bit

Cloning. Was it really possible? It has been done, on sheep and other trivial things like that but what I mean is, is cloning a Human being possible? Not known to anybody, in 1981, that feat had been achieved, three scientists had cloned one man, born in 1214, and still alive today, indeed, they had cloned Roger Bacon.

16th October 2001:

Roger and Elaine were in the monastery grounds playing poker whilst on their break from the renovations going on there. "You cheated!" Roger whined as Elaine did a victory dance.

"Yeah well.." Elaine smirked, "You either got it or you don't!"

"Grrrr.." Roger stamped, "lousy cheater!"

Elaine began to giggle, "Oh come on Roger, don't be a sore loser!"

"I'm NOT being a sore LOSER!" Roger said angrily stomping off to the bell tower, "I'm going to find out of your dear first born who the cheater is!"

"Good luck! Like mother like daughter!" Elaine yelled after him, still laughing from the temper tantrum Roger had just thrown.

'_humph! Lousy cheater! Even with a soul she cheats!' _Roger sulked again. _'Cheating Elaine Hyuga!'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I lost all of the original bits of Roger and the clone so I'm going to be doing a completely different story now. Oh yeah and I'm warning you in advance that there is a Yaoi coupling in this story. If you're on the SH board in neoseeker, you'll know who it is.

/…/ Fusion soul speech

'…' Thoughts

"…" Normal speech

**Roger and the clone.**

Chapter 2.

_The little girl stood at the door of judgment wearily. Her brown hair was in pigtails and she wore a denim dungarees and red jumper. Her large umber eyes looked at the design carved into the large metal doors. She could hear something or even someone calling to her from behind the doors._

_She cautiously reached up and touched the word "Subest". She felt her pulse race also she felt as though something would explode out of her skin. The doors creaked open and she entered. When she went deeper into the cavernous space the doors slammed behind her. She ran to open them again but there was an invisible force sealing it. The little six year old sat on the steps and began sobbing._

_/Fiona… why do you weep/_

"_I'm never gonna see mama and daddy ever again!" Fiona replied to the mysterious voice between sobs._

_/Just because the door is sealed doesn't mean you're trapped. Let's look around for clues./_

_Fiona nodded. She stood to her feet and wiped her eyes and nose in the sleeve of her red jumper. Carefully she walked around the basement of her home looking at odd writings and switches and not finding anything of real use. A large shadow crept up behind her. It was a hairy, ugly beast, with ten eyes and six arms. Its fangs dripped venom and gnashed at the sight of young human meat._

_/Fiona watch out/_

_Fiona whirled around in time to be pinned under the weight of the terrible beast. She tried vainly to push the snapping jaws away from her._

_Fangs sunk into her unprotected neck and all turned into blackness. Fiona felt her body going stiff and the tears slid down her dying features. Her bright eyes became dim and she was losing the battle for life._

_She began to close her eyes in surrender when the voice called to her again._

_/Fiona… Fiona… Reach out to me./_

_Red wings for ears and naked the figure reached out to the little girl._

_/Come Fiona… Reach out and become one with my being…/_

_The frightened child reached out to the almost motherly creature and whispered "Sera…phic…"_

_Suddenly a whirlwind of life energy pulsed through the child's body, encasing it in light and regenerating the eaten shoulder. Twenty souls flooded their new vessel. Her body began to melt into the tumult as the pulse exploded through her veins, a fire seemed to be coming off her in waves and her clothes tore and pealed away as the sound of a million voices screaming at her filled her numb mind. She felt as though her body was being consumed by the life that filled her and she felt the thing that had been squirming inside her slowly tearing her skin away from the inside. Bizarre welts appeared on her skin and she struggled to scream as the red markings turned black._

_Bones exploded from her back and soft black and red feathers appeared once the enormous wings had finished sprouting. Her teeth sharpened, her nails became long and blood red and all the voices, along with her own died away._

"_Oh ho ho! What have we here?"_

"_A new chosen one?"_

"_It's impossible. It's a girl and on top of that she is still an infant."_

"_Ho ho… little harmonixer how are you feeling?"_

_Fiona responded by crying. Gigantic arms swept her up and the voice spoke to her again. "Shush… You're okay. When you wake up your mommy and daddy will be by your side and you'll be in you bed."_

"_But first you need to pass a trial."_

"_Ho ho yes."_

"_But because you're a special case little one we have a different test for you."_

_The seraphic radiance put the child down and frowned at the ugly masks. "What are you up to?"_

"_We're giving her the test that all harmonixers face after their first fusion."_

"_The trial?" Seraphic radiance had to restrain herself from blasting the stupid masks into the depths of oblivion._

"_Oh ho ho… but this time it'll be different. If she can defeat Yameta all by herself…"_

"_NO!"_

_It was too late, the fallen meta-god lunged at the hopeless six year old Hyuga and she began to scream…_

Flower petals opened swiftly and Fiona shot up in a cold sweat. She put her hand on her mouth to stop the jagged, breathless gasps from becoming a scream.

She noticed a young man with sandy colored hair sitting on a chunk of stone having a cigarette.

She fixed her black vest top so that her breasts were covered and she approached the man who was furiously scribbling notes.

"Who are you?"

"Roger Bacon. And you?"

"Fiona Hyuga. What are you doing here?"

"Examining the tree of life."

"Oh, hold on, did you say you were Roger Bacon?"

"Yeah."

"That isn't right."

"What?"

"You CAN'T be Roger Bacon!"

"Why not? I was born with that name!"

"Because there's already a Roger Bacon and he's a one thousand year old baked owl!"

'Roger' turned around and shot her a venomous glare. "Show me this 'Roger Bacon' then."

"Fine I will!"

With that Fiona grabbed the Young man's hand and dragged him down to where a bony ancient man was hopping up and down calling her mother and Katrina cheaters.

/Fiona…/

'_Yeah Sera?'_

/I'm sensing the same vibes of this young man as I do of Master Bacon. Are you sure that this is a logical idea/

'_Positive. We'll find out what's going on here right now.'_

"Roger!" Fiona called out to the old man who promptly stopped throwing his temper tantrum. "This guy here says he's you."

"Huh?" Roger moved towards 'Roger' and looked him up and down. "He's not lying my dear." Roger looked at Fiona and nodded. "This is my clone. But it seems that the scientists didn't really figure out how to completely fix the bugs."

"When did this-?" Fiona looked from one Roger to the other in confusion. It seemed the clone looked as lost as she did.

"Almost twenty four years ago. They were looking for donors and I was selfishly looking for a… well… son. I gave some of my D.N.A. to the scientists running the project. They said that they had obtained some D.N.A. of Albert Simon too."

"Albie? A clone?"

"Like you? Yeah. It'll be a lot to take in, but you can stay here and I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"I don't need you!"

"You do Roger."

"I don't! I'm not your clone! I'm Roger Bacon!"

The clone began to run away but Roger sent a ball of white energy at him paralyzing him from the waist down.

"Old bastard! Baked owl! FREAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Shut up and let Fiona carry you inside. It's nearly time for dinner and you're staying." Roger looked at his clone. "Whether you like it or not!"

Roger sent his original a venomous look.

"Uh, Roger… junior… We can't call both of you Roger, do you have a shorter name we can call you?" Fiona said as she picked up the grumbling clone.

"Yeah. Rodge."

A/N: You can see it's REALLY a far cry from my original version. I had decided to change it because well, the grammar sucked and the story wasn't all that fantastic either. I feel this version will have more depth to it and hopefully better jokes and blah blah blah….

I didn't change the prologue because, well I uploaded that up BEFORE I lost the rest of the story.

I'm sorta satisfied with the description of Fiona's first Fusion. My favorite fusion is Seraphic Radiance and I decided to have it as her first fusion so that I could give Fiona and her a special bond so that she could feature a bit in the story too.

Okay, in the next chappie we'll have the food fight scene, Albie's entrance and well, more stuff that'll be decided when I write it. XD

Review if you'd like, and any questions about this you'd like answered I'll answer them as soon as I can!

I'm in my final year of school and I have to study for Exams and do art work and generally try to scare people in public, particularly tourists and also duel my friends and lose to them… always… -.-'


End file.
